A Reason to Fight
by Rhiannon6
Summary: Legolas searches for a reason to fight, and discovers that it was right under his nose... Legolas/OC. after 8 months I have rediscovered my muse and finally updated! still incomplete but more soon! will update when people start giving me positive feedback
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is kinda at a weird point, I played with plot line a little. Sam and Frodo have gone to destroy the Ring, and the others are just traveling aimlessly, pretty much. They have already gotten Pippin and Merry back. Dunno what else to say. Please R/R, tell me what you think! ~Rhiannon  
  
  
  
Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Pippin, and Merry had been traveling for a month straight, just trying to stay away from the orcs, which were always right on their tail. They were now camping out about an hour away from the Mirkwood. Legolas and Aragorn were keeping watch while the others slept.  
  
"Are you glad to be so close to home, Elf?" Aragorn asked his companion.  
  
"In all honesty, I'd prefer not to go home. I will not want to leave, and my father will more than likely not let me."  
  
"Then maybe we had best avoid the North Mirkwood. What of the South?"  
  
"I think we would be smart to stop by the South Mirkwood. The Elves there are a friendly folk, and they would love to have visitors, especially those of other species."  
  
"That seems strange for Elves."  
  
"The Elves of Mirkwood are more social than most others. They are fans of feast and friends, and were the first Elves to ever make music of any kind. Almost every night is a celebration to them."  
  
"Almost like Hobbits, then?"  
  
"Almost," and then they fell silent. Legolas looked around for a while, listening to the sounds of the night, then looked back at the man sitting next to him. "Aragorn, what's your reason for being here?"  
  
"What do you mean, Elf?"  
  
"Your reason for fighting, for protecting the Ring and Frodo."  
  
Aragorn chuckled, "You mean besides saving the world, I assume."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Arwen, my beloved. I want to give her a safer world to live in, even though she herself is a bit of a fighter. If I am to start a life with her, I want to have a safe world for us to raise a family in."  
  
Legolas smiled a little, "Always the knight, aren't you, Aragorn?"  
  
The swordsman blushed a little, "What is your reason, Legolas?"  
  
The Elf looked up at the starlit sky, "To find one."  
  
Aragorn looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"My reason to fight is to find a reason to fight. Or someone to fight for, something to return home to."  
  
"Well, my friend, I hope you find it. I hope you find it." And they fell silent, watching the first golden rays of the sun paint the far mountains with light.  
  
  
  
As soon as the sun had fully risen in the sky, Aragorn and Legolas began to wake the others, and they began walking again. They walked for an hour, then came upon the woods themselves.  
  
The whole group took on a bit of a different air, becoming more suspicious, looking around every corner for a possible enemy. Except for Legolas, that is. Being of the Sylvan Elves himself, he felt completely at home in the woods. If he were anyone else he might have started to whistle.  
  
After another half hour or so of walking, they began to see strange things. An Elven child, or possibly even the occasional adult, would run by every few minutes or so.  
  
Merry turned to Legolas, "Where are they coming from? There must be a village nearby, if these small children are here."  
  
Legolas just smiled, "We are in the village, my friends."  
  
Everyone gave him a strange look, and he simply pointed above them. They looked up, to see a village built entirely in the trees. Each tree had its own home or shop in it, and people were hustling about their daily business on ladders made of leaves and vine, completely oblivious to the visitors below. At the end there was a great oak, much larger and older than the trees surrounding, which they assumed must be the palace of this city's ruling family. All the homes were different, made so as not to hurt the tree itself, but to use it as part of their home.  
  
The travelers were so amazed by the city's architecture that they almost didn't hear the music coming from nearby. Up until they almost ran into Legolas, who had stopped walking.  
  
"What was that for?" Pippin yelled up at him.  
  
Legolas just pointed in front of him, "We found the villagers." And he walked forward again. 


	2. Chapter 2

The five entered a clearing in the wood, and were assaulted by the sounds of flute, drums, and fiddle.  
  
"Elves?" asked Gimli, to which Legolas nodded.  
  
"We're in South Mirkwood," he responded distractedly, already taken in, as were the others, by the sounds and sights and smells attacking their senses.  
  
Long tables were lined up at the far end of the clearing, covered in food from all corners of Middle-Earth, as well as every ale and mead and wine imaginable. Sweet and spicy cakes and meats and breads and cheeses all filled the air with a delicious scent that made the road-weary travelers unconsciously draw further into the clearing.  
  
The sounds of Elfsong, the most beautiful of music, surrounded them, along with children's laughter and hearty conversation from all around.  
  
In the center of the clearing was a group of men, women, and children, dancing. Merry stared into the center of the group, at an Elven maiden there. "She's beautiful...," she said, almost to himself.  
  
The others couldn't help but agree, for she was indeed beautiful. While most Elves have a white glow around them, as cold as moonlight, her was a warm golden, the color of a morning's sunrise, and it danced in her pale gold hair like fire, sparkling in her green-blue eyes, like all her race shared. Add this to the sheer beauty all elves had and she was simply breath-taking. Add as well the fact that Merry and Pippin had never truly seen a young Elven maiden, and they were simply overwhelmed.  
  
She noticed the travelers and smiled at them, and Pippin felt that if he wasn't supported behind by a great oak tree, he would surely have fallen over.  
  
She approached the travelers and bowed deeply. "Mae govannen," she greeted, 'hello' in the Elvish tongue. "Come, travelers, join us. We are but a small group," she looked each of them in the eye individually as she spoke, "and there is plenty to go around. Feast with us, help yourselves."  
  
Merry, Pippin, and Gimli needed no further adieu, and made their way to the line of tables, while Aragorn and Legolas stayed to speak to the girl.  
  
"We have not much, but what we have is yours as well. Stay as long as you like, we are happy to have you." She smiled at them again.  
  
"That is a most gracious offer, my lady, I hope we are not intruding in any way," spoke up Aragorn, ever the knight, "I am known as Aragorn, and my companion here is Legolas Greenleaf of North Mirkwood."  
  
"'Tis a pleasure to meet you both, my lords. I am Cailiosa Nightsong, and if you need anything, sirs, do not hesitate to ask. The same goes for your friends," she motioned toward the Dwarf and Hobbits, who were happily stuffing their faces.  
  
A chorus of children's voices calling Cailiosa rose behind them. "Forgive me, my lords, but I must return to the group. Make yourselves comfortable." She bowed again, and as she rose, her eyes met with Legolas's. "It is a most extreme pleasure to finally meet you, my Lord Greenleaf."  
  
"As it is to meet you, my Lady Nightsong." Aragorn thought he could almost see the corners of the archer's mouth start to rise in a smile. Cailiosa nodded cordially at them, smiled brightly, and took her leave back to the festivities in the center of the clearing. Aragorn and Legolas watched her walk away, then turned to join their friends in the feast. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn and Legolas found themselves a table and sat down to watch the dancers and to enjoy their first real meal in a while. Aragorn looked over at his companion, who seemed engrossed in watching the dancers, and one in particular.  
  
"May I ask, Elf, why you continue to stare at our hostess?"  
  
Legolas looked over at Aragorn, "Well, there is something special about her. We're betrothed."  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend, the surprise apparent on his face. "You're what?!"  
  
"My father and her father have been trying for years, ever since me and her were only 100 years of age, to marry the two of us, to join together the North and South Mirkwood, but me and her have always refused. We refused to marry someone we're not in love with, or haven't even met."  
  
Aragorn smiled at his friend, "Well, by the way the two of you are staring at each other, I'd think you'd already scheduled the wedding." He couldn't help but laugh as Legolas scowled at him.  
  
Their conversation was cut short as the dancers broke apart, most of them headed to the tables of food, and Cailiosa headed toward them. She sat down next to Legolas gracefully.  
  
"Your friends tell me the 5 of you are warriors of sorts." She said, and attempt at casual conversation, her eyes never leaving Aragorn.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far, my lady. We are simply travelers" Aragorn answered casually.  
  
"Well, maybe you should be...," and the looks she was given by the others at the table, she leaned forward, and whispered, "I've heard stirrings in the mountains, and the shrill cries of orcs late at night. Our numbers have been dwindling, something is coming here and taking my people away, killing them off and I don't know how to stop it."  
  
She looked at both of them in turn, "That's why you're here, isn't it? The rising number of orcs and other creatures of the sort has something to do with why you've come this way." They hesitated, but nodded in confirmation.  
  
Aragorn quickly explained what they were doing, leaving out any details she didn't need to know. She took all this in, staring at the table, her eyes distant.  
  
When he was done, she looked up at him, "Take me with you," was all she said, which elicited a few 'you're kidding''s from both of them. She looked Legolas directly in the eye, "Please. Take me with you. I can help, I promise you I can."  
  
Legolas stared her in the eye for countless minutes, then looked over at his human companion. "Her intentions are pure, she wants nothing more than to help us and her people," he turned back to her, his expression serious, "what of your father? I'm sure you'll have trouble convincing him to let his beloved daughter go."  
  
She thought for a minute, "I will be able to talk him into it. But I will need your help, all of yours." 


	4. Chapter 4

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Keloryin Nightsong, Cailiosa's father and King of the Elves of South Mirkwood, screamed.  
  
"Father, please! They could use my help, and it will help our people!"  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should let you go on this... this suicide mission!"  
  
"It's not suicide, Father! It's to save our people!" She looked back at the others helplessly, and Legolas catches her eye, with a slight smile.  
  
Understanding immediately, she turned back to her Keloryin, "Father, if I travel with them, I will be able to spend more time with Prince Legolas. Maybe he and myself will even come to agree with you and Lord Greenleaf on the possible joining of our peoples."  
  
This stopped Keloryin right in his tracks. He turned back to her, a thoughtful look on his face. "Very well, my daughter. You may travel with them. Under the condition that you and Legolas try to get to know each other a little better. And you come back here in one piece."  
  
"Thank you, Father" she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I will tell our people of your departure. I suppose this celebration tonight is a farewell for you." He walked to a window that overlooked the clearing below. "Go back and join the others, you can depart in the morning."  
  
She bowed, "Yes, Father," and they all left the King to himself.  
  
As soon as they were out of the room, Pippin laughed happily and wrapped his arms around the elf maiden's waist, "You're coming with us!"  
  
She grinned at his merriment and picked him up, hugging him. "Looks as if I am."  
  
"You should go get ready, my lady, if we are to leave in the morning." Aragorn turned to her, interrupting.  
  
"I suppose I should, sir. I do not wish to make you wait any longer than necessary."  
  
"We intended to stay the night, anyways, my lady. It is no trouble."  
  
"If I may ask, Lady Cailiosa, what is your choice of weapon? If you intend to travel with us, you will need to be able to defend yourself," Legolas piped in.  
  
"Do not worry, my lord Legolas, I am an enchantress, and you will find I am also quite capable with the bow, and a little with the sword as well."  
  
"You're a warrior? You've got to be kidding me, you're a woman! A woman's place is in the kitchen and in the bedroom, not on the battle field!" Gimli protested. They stopped walking, and Cailiosa turned toward him.  
  
"You will find, Sir Dwarf, that I am just as capable a warrior as you are."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why don't you prove it, then?" He crossed his arms in defiance.  
  
Before he could blink again, Gimli found Legolas's bow, loaded with one of his Elven arrows, pointed directly at his forehead. Gimli looked at the wielder in shock, even more shocked when he found that it was not Legolas, but the Elven maiden herself.  
  
"Is that proof enough for you, Sir Dwarf?" she smiled and lowered the bow. She returned the arrow to Legolas's quiver, and handed him his bow. "I believe this is yours, my lord," her smile grew as she looked at the others, all as shocked as the dwarf was.  
  
She reached over to Logolas's shoulder and straightened his pale hair from where she had taken the bow and arrow from his back, purposely taking her time, then looked over at the others. "I will go get ready to leave." And she walked away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cailiosa made sure everyone was given their own room, and were made as comfortable as possible. She was just closing the door to Merry's room, where the Hobbit was sleeping soundly. As she turned away, she almost ran directly into Legolas.  
  
"Lord Legolas," she whispered, for most everyone in South Mirkwood was resting now, "what are you still doing up?"  
  
"I wished to talk to you with no interruptions," his bright eyes shown in the moonlight, as well as the glow that surrounded both of them.  
  
She nodded. "We can go sit in my chambers, if you wish, so as to not wake anyone." He nodded, and they walked to her room, closing the door and lighting a lantern by her bed.  
  
She sat down on the bed and him in the chair across from it. "What is it that ails you, my Lord Greenleaf?"  
  
"We are alone now, you do not have to be so regal."  
  
"You are avoiding my question, Legolas."  
  
"Honestly, there is nothing I truly wish to talk about. I just have missed the company of another of my kind."  
  
Cailiosa looked at him sympathetically, "How long have you been from home?"  
  
He seemed to suddenly find the designs on the tile of her floor very interesting. "It has been almost 7 months." She just looked at him, and let him talk. After a few moments, he indeed began to speak again. "7 months without any of our wine, or our foods, or the laughter of the children, or of any children... 7 months without dancing, or festivals, or Elfsong," his eyes were distant, "I think that's what I miss the most, the music." He stopped. It seemed he was finished.  
  
"Do you think... that it would make you feel better? Hearing our music again?"  
  
He nodded slowly, "I'm beginning to think that even singing it myself would help." He laughed incredulously and looked down at the floor again.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, then took a deep breath and began to sing:  
  
  
  
"Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,  
  
yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!  
  
Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva  
  
Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar  
  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
  
ómaryo airetári-lírinen,  
  
  
  
Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?  
  
  
  
An sí Tintallë Varda Oilossëo  
  
ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë,  
  
ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;  
  
ar sindanóriello caita mornië  
  
i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië  
  
untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë.  
  
Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!  
  
  
  
Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar.  
  
Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!"  
  
  
  
She stopped and looked at Legolas, who was staring at her. "I hope that made you feel a little better," she smiled, as he continued to stare at her, open-mouthed. "Legolas?"  
  
He shook out of his shock, and smiled at her, "That helped me feel much better, Cailiosa. That was my favorite song when I was a child, my mother used to sing it to me."  
  
She smiled, "Me too."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, then Legolas looked at the floor again, and spoke barely above a whisper, "Would you..."  
  
"Sing more?" she smiled as he nodded embarrassedly, "I'd be happy to," and she began another song.  
  
They talked and sang back and forth until the sunlight began to filter into her window.  
  
"I suppose that means I should be heading back to my room, so your father does not kill me for staying the night with his daughter." He laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding? He'd be elated. Do you forget who you are, Prince Legolas of North Mirkwood?" They laughed, then her expression turned serious, "I apologize for keeping you awake all night, Legolas. I'm sure rest was much-needed."  
  
"It is no problem. In all honesty, I feel more rested than I probably would have if I had slept, and more relaxed. I am just sorry for keeping you up, you will need all the sleep you can get, my lady."  
  
She smiled at him as they walked to the door of her chambers, "I thought we had dispensed with the formalities, Legolas."  
  
A very slight blush spread across his pale cheeks as he opened the door, "You best get ready, Cailiosa. We will be leaving as soon as Aragorn rises, which should be any minute now."  
  
She nodded, "I suppose this is our little secret? You would not want word to get out that the stoic Elven Prince was homesick." She laughed.  
  
"Something like that, I suppose." He smiled, "I will see you soon again, Lady."  
  
She bowed, "Tenn' enomentielva, Legolas."  
  
"Tenn' enomentielva, Cailiosa," he repeated, the Elvish for 'until we meet again'. And then he was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

As Legolas was walking back to his chambers, he ran into Aragorn.  
  
"You seem well-rested, Elf. Where are you headed?"  
  
"Back to my chambers," Legolas answered, then, at the raised eyebrow he got from the swordsman, added, "I rose early, and went to tell the Lady to get ready. I assumed you would wake soon, and it seems I was right."  
  
Aragorn stared at the Elf for a few more seconds, thinking something was off with his answer, but simply nodded and walked past him toward Cailiosa's room. He knocked on the door, before slowly pushing it open and poking his head inside. Surely enough, the maiden was already dressed, similarly to Legolas, only, as Aragorn noticed, much more feminine, and it fit her quite snuggly, showing off the curves of her body, which he couldn't help but appreciate.  
  
She looked over at him, "Hello, Lord Aragorn, are we ready to leave?" She picked up a deep green cloak, the color of which reminded Aragorn of summer birch leaves, and put it around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, my lady, we need to get an early start, we have far to go. I must as again, though, do you think you are prepared for such a perilous journey?"  
  
She strapped a quiver of arrows to her back, then an intricately decorated bow as well. She couldn't keep the glare out of her eyes, "I can handle myself, my lord. I can take care of myself," she answered sharply.  
  
"I apologize, Lady, I did not mean to upset you."  
  
"It is no problem, sir, I am used to it." She slipped past him through the door and walked to the main room of the house, which was located high in the branches of an ancient oak without harming any of the tree itself. The others were waiting for them there, ready to go.  
  
"Shall we go, Lords?" she asked, "I believe Father has horses ready for all of us in the stables."  
  
The 6 of them headed down to the stables, where, sure enough, there were 4 horses in there. "Why only four?" asked Merry, "there's six of us."  
  
"Father didn't think yourself and Pippin would be able to control such large horses, so he assumed each of you would ride with one of us. If you would prefer, the 2 of you may share my mare, Isil, if you wish." At the Hobbits' nods, she walked over to a stall and opened the door, leading out a pure white mare. "Here you are." She helped the two of them onto Isil's back, "She is a gentle horse, she should give you no trouble."  
  
"What will you ride, Lady?" Legolas asked her, from atop a great black warhorse.  
  
"Do not worry about it, my lord, I will prefer to walk."  
  
"Nonsense, Lady Elf, not even I can walk so far a distance," Gimli piped up.  
  
"You may ride my horse," Legolas offered, beginning to climb down.  
  
"No, Legolas, I am fine with walking."  
  
"My Lady Cailiosa, this argument will get us nowhere. At least ride with Legolas a little ways."  
  
Seeing that she was out-numbered, she took the archer's extended hand and climbed on the horse behind him, holding lightly to the taller Elf's waist. As soon as she was situated, the group headed off. 


	7. Chapter 7

The group had been riding for some-odd 4 hours. Pippin was half-awake at Isil's reigns, with Merry leaned against him, snoring softly. Aragorn was alert as always, though they had seen nothing but the occasional squirrel or rabbit, but he too seemed to be close to dozing off. Gimli seemed to be out of it completely, waking only occasionally to make sure he didn't fall from his horse. Legolas looked to be alert, but his eyes seemed a little out of focus. Cailiosa looked to be sleeping soundly, her arms around Legolas's waist and her head rested gently on his back.  
  
Out of nowhere, Cailiosa sat bolt upright. "Stop the horses," she ordered, her voice hushed. As soon as Legolas reigned in their steed, she jumped from its back, her bow already drawn and loaded. She stood, silent and unmoving, arrow pointed at a shaded area beneath the canopy of a few trees.  
  
"The girl's gone mad," Gimli muttered to whoever would listen, to which Cailiosa immediately shushed him.  
  
"Quiet, Dwarf," she whispered shortly, never moving. Before anyone could blink, she let the arrow fly, and an orc, her arrow lodged in its throat, fell screaming in front of her.  
  
"It's been following us since we left the city." She said in response to their blank stares, "and I wouldn't doubt that there are more."  
  
Sure enough, almost before she finished saying it, the horrid shriek of an army of orcs sounded through the air, and everyone immediately drew their weapons and dismounted their horses. The sounds of hundreds of footsteps sounded, drawing quickly nearer.  
  
"There's too many of them, we won't be able to hold them all off." Legolas yelled over the orcs' shrieks.  
  
"I can put a significant dent in their numbers, but I will not be of much help the rest of the battle." Cailiosa answered.  
  
"Just do it!" most of the group yelled in unison. She climbed onto one of the horses, chanting something in a language none of them recognized. Her voice rose, seeming to come from everywhere at once, and suddenly almost three quarters of the orc army fell, leaving only about 20 of them for the group to face. Her job done, Cailiosa passed out, her face and clothed soaked with sweat, exhausted.  
  
The others prepared for the remaining orcs' attack.  
  
Legolas released the arrow he loaded, taking out one of the leaders, and immediately loaded and released it a few more times, taking out the rest of the front row. The orcs reached the others by this time and they began hacking away with sword and ax, taking down any that got close enough.  
  
One of the archer orcs managed to land a blow with his arrow, hitting Aragorn square in the shoulder, making him almost miss the one he was battling with. Legolas promptly took out the archer, along with any others he thought might be carrying a bow, before he concentrated on the closer orcs again. Within a few minutes, the 5 of them managed to take out all of the remaining orcs.  
  
Gimli and Merry immediately ran to the unconscious elf maiden's side, while Legolas and Pippin went to tend to Aragorn. Aragorn pulled the arrow from his shoulder, and Pippin held a wet rag to it. Luckily, it bled very little, and the swordsman was back on his feet quickly, not going to let the wound slow him down.  
  
Gimli and Merry weren't quite as easy off, though. Both of them being short in stature, especially compared to Elves, were trying futilely to get Cailiosa off the horse. Legolas and Aragorn went over and helped her to the ground, and Merry held another wet rag to her head.  
  
"I've seen this before. She isn't trained as a wizard, so whenever she uses any magic it will wear her out, especially a big spell like that." Gimli stated.  
  
"She could have killed herself with a spell like that!" Pippin almost screamed.  
  
"But because she did it, she may have very well saved our lives." Gimli defended.  
  
"It seems she will not be waking anytime soon, so we shall continue to travel. The sun will set soon and we do not want to still be in these woods when it does," Aragorn, taking over as leader, said, "Legolas, keep her with you, and tell us immediately if you see any change in her." Legolas nodded and picked her up, lifting her onto his horse and climbing on behind her. He held her between in his arms, and she fell back lifeless against him, her head against his shoulder.  
  
The others climbed onto their horses as Aragorn continued to spout orders, "We will go as far as we can before nightfall, and will set up camp there." And they were off again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Cailiosa awoke slowly, careful not to move until she was sure of her surroundings. She was moving... riding a horse, she realized. There were arms around her waist, holding her tightly, and she was leaned against someone... male, and judging by his slight build and the silk-fine hair she felt brush against her cheek, she assumed he was Elven.  
  
She remembered that she was traveling with a band of warriors, and guessed that it was Legolas holding her up. She figured she was in a safe place, and, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, didn't move any more than to cuddle closer to the man holding her.  
  
"Aragorn, I believe she may be waking up," the man holding her said, proving to her that she was right, it was Legolas. Seeing as how she had been discovered, she decided she might as well wake up.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that they were now out of the Mirkwood and that it was near sunset.  
  
"What happened," she asked weakly, looking around a little.  
  
"You saved our lives, that's what," Gimli said from somewhere behind her, then beside her, "And I completely take back what I said about a woman warrior. You really proved yourself out there." He looked down, a little embarrassed.  
  
She gave him a weak smile as he fell back behind her. "How do you feel?" Legolas asked her.  
  
She looked up at him, "I'm awake. I can make it from here." She tried to sit up, but Legolas pulled her back to him, holding her a little tighter.  
  
"Lady, you need to rest," Legolas said, ignoring the smirk he got from Aragorn, "We will be setting up camp soon, you just relax until then. You earned it."  
  
Cailiosa didn't bother to argue with him. She leaned against him again and closed her eyes. She thought she could vaguely feel something against her cheek, but she quickly fell asleep again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas couldn't help but reach down, and brush his hand against her cheek. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep, and he had been so long away from anyone besides the other four they were traveling with. He felt comfortable with her in his arms, almost to the point that he couldn't concentrate on where he was going. He looked up, to see Aragorn looking at him, a smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you so smug about, Mortal Man?"  
  
Aragorn's smirk became a grin. "Don't think I don't recognize that look in your eyes, Elf. I have seen it before. I have felt it before."  
  
"I do not know what you're talking about, Aragorn."  
  
"Of course you don't." The swordsman simply stated, reigning in his horse. "We will camp here until morning." He jumped from the horse's back tied its reigns to a tree as the others stopped their horses.  
  
Legolas jumped from his horse's back, careful not to wake Cailiosa, then picked her up from the horse and carried her to the shaded area they were making their camp, setting her down gently.  
  
He stood up to tie his horse to a tree, muttering a simple, "shut up, Aragorn" and the man's grin. Pippin sat with the girl while the others quickly collected firewood. Legolas shot a rabbit that happened to wonder by, and they cooked it, saving a little for Cailiosa for when she awoke, and then banked their fire and went to sleep. Legolas stayed close to the Elf maiden, to Aragorn's amusement, while they both kept watch.  
  
Legolas stared at the swordsman for a few minutes, then sighed, "Okay, you're right. I do care about her."  
  
"It's about time you realized it, Elf, everyone else has," Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Everyone else?" Legolas's bright eyes grew a little wider.  
  
"Except for the lady herself. I doubt she's realized it yet, or that she sees your obvious displays of affection as anything more than protectiveness over the only woman among us."  
  
"Do you think..." Legolas trailed off and looked down, a deep blush spreading over his pale features.  
  
Aragorn smirked again, "You remind me so much of myself when I first started to realize I was in love with Arwen."  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to say I love her, yet, Mortal Man."  
  
Aragorn ignored that comment, "But to answer your question, Elf, it is near impossible to say whether she cares for you or not. Women, especially the Elven ones, I have learned, are much more subtle with such things than we, as men, are." He chuckled a little.  
  
Legolas sighed, "So I must travel at least the rest of this journey, if not more to come, in the dark?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, "I'm afraid so, my friend." And they both fell silent.  
  
Cailiosa, having listened to a little of their conversation, chose this moment to 'wake up.' She moaned softly and started to pick herself up. Legolas and Aragorn were immediately at her side, a chorus of "are you okay?"'s and "here, let me help you"'s coming from both of them.  
  
"I'm fine... this happens, I will be all right," was all she said in response.  
  
"'This happens'? You could have killed yourself!" Legolas snapped.  
  
"But I didn't... and you all are okay? No one was hurt?" She looked at both of them.  
  
"No, my lady, no one was hurt," Aragorn responded, choosing not to mention the wound on his arm.  
  
She nodded, seeming to buy it, "Then I did what I had intended."  
  
But Legolas wasn't done scolding her, "And what did you intend? Did you just feel an urge to hurt yourself?!"  
  
"I was saving your life, Legolas! If I hadn't done that, not a one of us would have survived the battle, and you know it! Are you always this ungrateful?!" She could feel hot tears burning her eyes, but she glared unwaveringly at the archer.  
  
Legolas saw the tears in her eyes, and immediately calmed down. "I am sorry, my lady. I did not mean it like that; I was just worried about you. You have been asleep almost all day, and barely breathing. I care about you, and hated seeing you in such a state," he noticed what he had just admitted, and quickly added, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"  
  
Her eye became tender again, "I am okay, Legolas. I have done this before, it is no problem. I will be a little weak for a few days, but it will not slow me down."  
  
"Since the two of you seem to be done arguing, why don't you go clean up at the stream a little down the path, my lady? Legolas, keep watch near her, I will stay here and hope your yelling did not wake to many," his voice was serious, but his gaze playful.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn battled a little, mentally, but the swordsman won and Legolas just nodded and offered a hand to Cailiosa. She stood up and they walked together to the large stream down the path.  
  
Cailiosa walked down to the stream, while Legolas leaned against a nearby tree (facing the opposite direction, of course) to keep watch.  
  
"I am sorry for yelling at you, Lady," Legolas called to her, turning his head a little to talk to her better.  
  
"It's okay, you were just protecting me. You'd be surprised how often I hear it," she decided to change the subject, "I over-heard your father talking recently when I 'wondered' toward the North Mirkwood. I heard him say that you will not inherit his kingdom unless you marry."  
  
"Yes, that is correct," he answered, looking back toward the path.  
  
She walked up next to him, fully dressed again, her hair dripping wet. "I am surprised you haven't already. You are Prince, I'm sure there are many who would not hesitate to marry you."  
  
He looked at her for a second, "I know, but I do not wish to marry unless I am in love."  
  
Her eyebrows knitted together a little at this, "You love no one, Lord Legolas?"  
  
"Well..." he looked at the ground, "there is one woman that I do love, that I have always loved. But I fear she does not feel the same."  
  
Cailiosa took a step closer to the taller Elf, "You may be wrong about that, my lord. Who is she, I may know her."  
  
He finally looked up and stared her in the eye, "I-"  
  
"Legolas, hurry back! The sun is rising, we must move out again! I feel the enemy is getting close!"  
  
Legolas turned and began to walk away, "We must head back," was all he said. Cailiosa sighed in frustration and followed him. 


	10. Chapter 10

The six of them rode on for miles in silence. Cailiosa looked up at Legolas every so often, to see if you could find any sign at all from him, but he refused to look her in the eye. Lucky for her, the silence was broken when Aragorn announced that they were coming across a small village, and that they would stay there the night.  
  
They pulled into the small village, a human village, she realized, and were promptly the center of attention. Children and adults alike stared openly at the Elves and Hobbits and Dwarf as if they were the most fascinating things they'd ever seen. Looking around the small, thatched village, Cailiosa realized that they probably were. These people don't get out much.  
  
They took their horses to the small stables at the end of the village (which was only a few minutes from the front of the village), and Aragorn requested rooming for the night.  
  
The natives seemed to decide that everyone would bunk by race. Merry and Pippin got their own little thatched hut to themselves, as did Legolas and Cailiosa—although Legolas didn't seem real happy about not being able to avoid her anymore—and Aragorn and Gimli also shared a hut, being the remaining two in the group of travelers.  
  
They were all given portions of the people's finest foods, which wasn't as bad as it looked, and they headed off to bed.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Cailiosa attacked Legolas, "So, who is she? You can't run away from me now."  
  
Legolas sighed, intently studying the dirt that made up the floor of the hut. "Just forget about it, okay? Forget I ever said anything."  
  
"It does not work like that, Legolas. You brought it up."  
  
Legolas looked at her for the first time all day, a little annoyed, "Actually, you did. You're the one that pushed the subject."  
  
"Why are you so set on not telling me? I will not tell her."  
  
Legolas looked at the floor again, "You won't be able to help it."  
  
She took a step closer to him, her curiosity obvious, "What do you mean?"  
  
Legolas was at the end of his rope, "Because it's you!" Cailiosa fell immediately quiet at that, but Legolas kept going, "It's always been you! Ever since we were children! The only reason I kept disagreeing with our fathers is because you were so determined about it!" Legolas walked away from her at that.  
  
Cailiosa looked at the floor for a minute or so, then turned to him, "Legolas..."  
  
"Help!! Orcs!!!" came from on of the natives outside, and at once they were outside, as were their companions, weapons at ready. 


	11. Chapter 11

Soon, the natives too had a small army with them, armed with whatever they could find, anything from old pitchforks to great swords to bows. Merry looked up at Cailiosa questioningly.  
  
"Sorry, little one, I don't have enough energy left to try that spell again," she suddenly had an idea, "but I can confuse them a little."  
  
"No! No more spells," Legolas snapped.  
  
"I didn't say anything about a spell, Lord Legolas. But I will need to hold your bow, yours is stronger than my own."  
  
She put her bow back on her back, and took his, aiming carefully, "They won't know what to do if their leader is dead. Orcs are rather stupid, without someone to tell them what to do, they are lost." She found the leader, and waited patiently for him to come into range.  
  
"Um, Lady, I mean not to be rude, but they're getting really close..." Gimli said, more than a little nervously.  
  
"Patience, friend Dwarf, patience..." and she let the arrow fly. It flew through the air, and hit the leader right in the neck. The orcs slowed a little, but it looked as if they collectively shrugged and kept going.  
  
"Well, I tried," Cailiosa said, quickly giving Legolas back his bow and drawing her own again. Deciding, for some reason she did not understand, to lead momentarily, she yelled as loudly as she could, "Archers ready!" She smirked a little when all the archers, even Legolas, raised their bows, "Fire!"  
  
They all let their arrows fly, taking out the front row of the orc army. They then let loose as fast as they could, taking out as many as they were able. "Aim for their archers!" Legolas yelled from beside her. Immediately a row of orc archers fell, arrows imbedded in them. One of the orc archers managed to land an arrow, and Cailiosa saw one of the villagers fall. She felt a wave of compassion for the man, but had to concentrate on the battle before her, for the orcs had just hit them full force.  
  
She quickly drew one of the large knives she carried with her, and began fighting close-quarters, standing in front of Legolas, who was still using his bow, shooting the farther orcs, and Cailiosa just warded off the orcs who came closer to him, and those that managed to get past Aragorn.  
  
She saw the villagers dropping left and right, but could do nothing about it. Quickly, she took tally of her friends, checking that all of them were present and alive. Pippin had a gash above his eye, but he was fighting with all he had. She couldn't help but swell with pride in her small friend, for it was rare indeed to find a Hobbit with a warrior's heart.  
  
She came back to the present as she barely dodged the sword of an oncoming orc, and came up with her knife, easily finding its chest. She swiftly put up her knife and took the orc's sword. The enemy's numbers had shrunk significantly, and the small band of fighters finished them off quickly.  
  
The surviving villagers began to care for their wounded, and the travelers, beaten, battered, and bruised, came together. Aragorn was the first to speak, "We will stay long enough to clean our wounds and tend to some of the injured natives, but then we much go. I wasn't aware the orcs were so close, and I do not wish to endanger these people any more than necessary."  
  
"I think there's some water in one of the horses' pouches," Merry chimed in, then ran toward the stables. He returned shortly with a canteen of water and a few rags, handing one to Legolas, Cailiosa, and Aragorn.  
  
Cailiosa kneeled in front of Pippin and carefully cleaned the cut above his eye. "I saw you fighting against the orcs, little one. You fought very bravely. Have you ever considered training in such a thing? Have either of you?" she looked over at Merry as well, who was being tended to by Aragorn.  
  
Pippin blushed a little, "No, my lady, I just fight to protect myself, and my friends, I have no other reason to."  
  
She smiled at him, "You do a very good job of it." She finished cleaning him up, and quickly looked herself over. Finding no serious injuries, she stood up.  
  
Aragorn walked back over to the cluster of them from the villagers, who he had been helping tend to. "We must go. There will be more orcs coming, and I do not wish to endanger these people anymore than we already have." Without another word, he headed to the stables, the others close behind him.  
  
"Wouldn't it work better if we split up?" Legolas suggested, "It will give them more trails to follow. There should be a three-way fork in the road just a little from here."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Get your horses, everyone, we will decide on details on the way." 


	12. Chapter 12

The group rode out of the town with a "Farewell!" from the natives.  
  
"So, what of the fork in the road down there?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Three of us could go each way, and we could send one of the horses down the third way. That should really confuse them." Pippin suggested.  
  
"That would work," Aragorn, taking the lead again, said, "Myself, Legolas, and Merry can go to the left. Pippin, Cailiosa, and Gimli to the right. We can send back to Hobbits' horse down the center path."  
  
"You hear that, Isil?" Cailiosa asked her white mare, petting its nose affectionately, "You're going home." The horse whinnied happily.  
  
"We will meet back at the end of the path, where they come back together. It's about 20 miles from here, about 2 days' journey." Legolas added. Then they all fell silent.  
  
"What if one of us gets there before the other?" Pippin asked quietly.  
  
"Then they will wait about a day. If the others do not come by that time, then it would be best to either look for them or to continue on without them." Aragorn responded.  
  
"Then we will be looking for them, because there is no way I would go on without the others!" Merry said, a little harsher than he wanted.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" agreed Pippin.  
  
"I guess it is settled then." Gimli finished. And they all fell quiet again.  
  
They continued on in silence until the reached the fork. They all got off their horses at this point, to trade around riders. Cailiosa gave Isil a hug around her neck, and then told her to go home. The horse nodded a little, and ran down the center path.  
  
As group exchanged "good luck"'s and "be careful"'s and such to the others, Cailiosa pulled Legolas aside from the group. "You best get back in one piece, Lord Legolas," she said in a slightly hushed voice, trying (and failing, even though the others pretended to not pay attention) not to get the rest of the company's attention.  
  
He looked at her a little confused, "Why's that, my lady?"  
  
She hesitated for only a second, then kissed him, gently, ignoring the whoops and hollers from the others. She leaned to his ear, and whispered simply, "Your Queen will be waiting for you at the end of the pass."  
  
She caught his eye as she headed to her horse and climbed on behind Pippin. She stared in his eyes for a few more seconds, then kicked the horse forward, and they rode off, Gimli close behind. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know, it's been FOREVER since I added a new chapter, but I'm sorry! I had a bit of a writer's block, but I'm better now, and I'm gonna be updating a lot more often from now on, I promise! Thanks to Misty for giving me inspiration for the next few chapters ^^ I owe you. Now, on to the story!  
  
  
  
Legolas stood, shocked, until Aragorn grabbed his shoulder, still smirking, and pulled him over toward the horses. "Come, Elf, we must get going. The orcs are close."  
  
The archer seemed to visibly shake out of his trance, and nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
Merry laughed, "We're waiting for you to join us."  
  
Legolas just ignored him and climbed onto his horse. Aragorn climbed on behind Merry, and the three set off.  
  
They rode for a few miles in silence, listening to the forest for any signs that their enemy might be close, until Merry decided to speak up. "So, what was that about?"  
  
"I'm quite curious about that myself, Elf."  
  
Legolas, knowing it was going to come up eventually, just shrugged, "It is a long story."  
  
"We have time," Merry chimed in, "It's not like we have anywhere to be."  
  
"Alright... well, it is like this..." and Legolas began to tell them a few important points of his current semi-relationship with Cailiosa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods, Gimli, Cailiosa, and Pippin were traveling. Gimli was looking around for the enemy, or for any signs of them, and for any changes in the trail. Cailiosa and Pippin, on the other hand, were chatting animatedly about everything under the sun, though mainly about the situation with Legolas.  
  
"Would the two of you mind terribly SHUTTING YOUR TRAPS long enough for us to make this trip in one piece?"  
  
"I am listening for changes in the area, Sir Dwarf. If anything happens, I will hear it. In fact, I believe it should be me telling you to quiet down. Your breathing is quite loud."  
  
Gimli huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Do not be such a sore sport, Gimli!" Pippin grinned, "It's not your fault she can argue better than you."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Halfling" Gimli pulled ahead a little, still angry.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a poor loser, Dwarf, you'll win next time." Cailiosa laughed, and playfully blew a kiss at the glaring axman. "Come, I know a shortcut. This way." She said as she turned through an overgrown area in the woods.  
  
They went through carefully and came to a small trail, just barely big enough for their horses to get through.  
  
"Hold! I think I heard something." Gimli said, slowing his horse, all grudges immediately resolved.  
  
"As did I," Cailiosa said, her ears pricked up to the slightest sound.  
  
"It was from behind us. We're probably best off to continue, just proves the orcs are closer than we thought. Stopping can only harm us."  
  
"I hope you're right..." Pippin muttered nervously.  
  
Cailiosa gave him a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, little one, I'm sure our friend here is correct." She looked up from her small friend back toward the path... and her bright eyes met with the dark, emotionless eyes of an orc. They were surrounded.  
  
So Cailiosa, ever-calm in the face of danger, did the only thing she could think to do at the moment. She screamed. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Did you hear that?" Legolas stopped in mid-sentence, "It sounded frightened, or troubled."  
  
"I'm sure you're just imagining things, Legolas. At the most, it was an orc, which shows just how close they are. We need to keep moving," Aragorn just brushed off the comment.  
  
Legolas sighed, "I'm sure you're right. Now, where was I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cailiosa, Pippin, and Gimli looked nervously at the orcs, which vastly outnumbered them, the three looking small and insignificant in comparison to the hundreds of orc warriors. They drew their weapons, even though they all felt it futile.  
  
"Any suggestion, O Powerful She-Warrior?" Gimli muttered to Cailiosa.  
  
"Running sounds good to me. You're not above running from sheer death, are you?"  
  
Gimli glanced at the slowly approaching orcs, and found an opening that had not yet been closed in. "Not at all. That's very possibly the best thing I've heard all day."  
  
Cailiosa followed his eyes, and on his nod, they both reared their horses toward the opening. Pippin hid as best he could in Cailiosa's cloak.  
  
The horses galloped steadily through the opening, just barely making it out before the orcs closed in. Arrows exploded into the air around them. They just barely missed each time, and were getting quickly closer as the orcan archers began to get their aim.  
  
The horse that Pippin and Cailiosa were riding, which was only a little behind the dwarf's stallion, took an arrow in the flank, and reared up in fright. The elf maiden held on to the reins as best she could, trying to calm the wounded horse, but her and the Hobbit were both thrown to the ground, and the horse galloped away.  
  
"Run!" she yelled to Pippin, who got shakily to his feet and started to run after Gimli. Cailiosa grabbed her bow and took down a few of the orcs while she climbed to her feet. She knew the orcs were too close now to run from, and stood her ground in front of the hoard of hideous creatures.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Gimli yelled.  
  
"Go meet up with the others! I'll catch up!" 


	15. Chapter 15

Gimli watched for another second or so, then grabbed the Halfling and sped off again.  
  
Cailiosa stood, bravely facing what she knew would be her last moment, when she heard something shift nearby, even over the screeches of the demons approaching her.  
  
A glimmer of hope sparked in her eyes, and she yelled, "Archers ready!" as loudly as she could, in her native tongue. "Fire!"  
  
Hundred of arrows shot from the surrounding trees, taking out a good deal of the approaching enemy. High Elf swordsman, normally from the northern Elflands, jumped from the trees, landing near Cailiosa. Without hesitating, they all attacked the orcs, which they now vastly outnumbered, and took them out easily.  
  
As the last of the orcs was slain, the Elves approached Cailiosa. Her's green and brown garbs of the Sylvan Elves, of which she was one, drastically stood out among the whites of the High Elves'.  
  
"What brings you all the way out here, my Lady?" the leader asked her.  
  
"I could very well ask you the same thing, sir. These woods are my home and birthplace, but Rivendell is far from here."  
  
"Your father sent us to keep an eye on you, Lady Nightsong."  
  
"I assumed as much. And this time, your help was greatly needed and appreciated. But your services are no longer needed."  
  
"But your father—" but he was cut off.  
  
"Tell my father that I am fine, as are all my companions, and that we did not need your assistance, so you returned."  
  
The leader sighed, "Yes, my Lady." With a bow to her, the other Elves began to walk back into the thick of the forest and began their trek back to South Mirkwood village.  
  
Cailiosa watched them walk away, her head held high in defiance, until she was sure they were gone. She then promptly collapsed to the ground right where she stood, exhausted and injured.  
  
She fell asleep quickly, but even in her sleep was careful to avoid touching her right side to the ground, where her hair was matted with blood. Her own blood, coming from a deep gash in her ear, caused by the stone tip of an orc arrow. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yes, I'm finally updating. I hope you all enjoy my new installment, and I hope there will be many more and much more often! R/R!!  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Merry reached their landing place after a rather quiet and calm trip. They sat their horses out to pasture, and sat under the shade of a nearby willow, all happy to finally get the chance to rest. Merry quickly fell asleep, and even Aragorn started to doze off a little. Legolas, however, sat up worriedly, worst-case scenarios running through his mind. But after a while, sheer exhaust took him over, and he, too, entered the world of slumber.  
  
They awoke to the frenzied shouts and shakings of Pippin. "Get up! Oh, for the love of-GET UP!!!" Frustrated, he went to kick Aragorn, but the now- awakened warrior caught his foot in mid-air.  
  
"I'm up. Now, what is so pressing of business to have you this distraught?"  
  
Legolas quickly looked around, "Where's Cailiosa?"  
  
Pippin spoke as quickly as his little lungs would allow. "The orcs got her! She stayed behind, told us she'd follow behind, but we never saw her... we waited and waited and waited, but-"  
  
"We'll go back, see if we can find her" Legolas spoke up, headed for his horse.  
  
"We can't, Elf, it is to much of a risk to-"  
  
But Legolas cut him off sharply, his voice pleading, "If it were Arwen back there, would you not go after her?"  
  
The Elf and Mortal stared each other down for a few moments, before Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Take someone with you, you should not travel these paths alone. The rest of us will wait here for your return." Legolas started to turn away, but the swordsman caught his arm, "And return safely, Elf. All of you."  
  
The archer nodded, then climbed onto the horse, which Pippin had already climbed onto, shouting that there's no way he'd leave Cailiosa alone. With a nod at the rest of the group, and mutual wishing of safe journey, Legolas and Pippin took off in the direction Pippin and Gimli had just come from.  
  
After not even an hour of riding, Legolas thought he spotted something lying in the road. Pippin, not waiting for the horse to stop or to reach the spot-which was a good 10 feet away-jumped off, stumbled a few steps from the drop to the ground, and ran as fast as his Hobbit legs could carry him, yelling Cailiosa's name. Legolas yelled for him to wait, but knew it was futile, and tied the horses reigns to a tree before running after the Hobbit.  
  
When Legolas caught up with Pippin, the halfling was shaking the form in the road desperately, and Legolas figured out that it was indeed Cailiosa's unmoving body in the middle of the road. He glanced around briefly, and noticed that there were hundreds of dead orcs laying around. He whispered, almost to himself, "How could she have taken out all these by herself...?"  
  
He was brought back to middle-earth when he heard a slight moan from Cailiosa, and she stirred. The Elf maiden opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the Hobbit kneeling over her, and smiled slightly, "Hello, little one..." 


	17. Chapter 17

"Caili! You're okay!" Pippin practically tackled her in relief.  
  
Cailiosa hugged the halfling to her, "Well, of course I'm okay. I told you I'd catch up, and I very well would have if you hadn't come back for me."  
  
Legolas fumed, "And what, you just decided to take a nap in the middle of the road?!" He was almost screaming.  
  
"Hey, I'm not dead, am I?"  
  
"How did you accomplish that, by the way?"  
  
She shrugged, "Some friends showed up and gave me a hand"  
  
"You shouldn't have thought to take the orcs on alone!"  
  
Cailiosa struggled to her feet, "You are a very peculiar creature, Legolas Greenleaf. I would think you'd be pleased to see me alive, but all you are doing is arguing with me for saving the lives of your friends!"  
  
"You have no idea how terrified I was, how many nightmares went through my head!"  
  
Cailiosa was so upset now, she was screaming in her native tongue. "But I'm alive!! Would you prefer if I just return home, stop trying to help your mission, stop causing you so much trouble? If that's what you want, I will. I'll just tell Father that it did not work out" her eyes showed she referred to more than just the quest.  
  
Legolas halted dead in his tracks, his eyes going from angry to pained. Pippin just looked at the 2 of them in confusion.  
  
Legolas looked down at the ground, his voice almost unable to be heard, "If that is what you wish, I will not stop you. I cannot say I will not be disappointed, but I will not stand in your way," he looked at Pippin, "Come, we must get back to the group." He turned back to the horse and untied it from the tree. Pippin climbed up, and the Elf climbed on behind him. They headed back at a slow walk.  
  
Cailiosa waited no more than a few seconds, staring after the archer, before walking quickly up next to the horse, holding on to the back of the saddle to make sure she stayed with them. And the three headed off in silence. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter is just fluff and filler. No point really, except for a tiny bit of character development, and a look into how I think Legolas was as a child. Enjoy!  
  
After 15 minutes or so of uncomfortable silence, Cailiosa finally spoke up, "I'm sorry, Legolas, I was out of line."  
  
"No need for apologies. We both were."  
  
They fell silent again, before Cailiosa spoke up again. "What did you mean 'ever since we were children'? We never met before you stopped by the village those few weeks ago."  
  
Legolas looked at her for the first time since they'd started traveling back toward the group. "I used to travel down through the woods when I was really little, around 100 or 150, right after my father had told me of our betrothal. I would hide in the outskirts and watch you dancing and playing with your friends, because I'm a curious little bugger and I wanted to know more about the 'beautiful, kind-hearted, creative young lady' from the South. He chuckled softly.  
  
"That's what your father said about me?" At Legolas's nod, she continued, "My father called you caring, noble, loyal, and the most curious elfling he'd ever met, next to me." She laughed a little, "I went and watched you, too. He was right."  
  
She turned the conversation to Pippin. "One time when I went to watch him, he and his friends were trying to see who could jump across a river-big river, wide as the pillars in the Dwarf city, and deeper than you are tall- and Legolas decided he would be the first to jump." She stopped a moment, and smirked at the Elf, seeing what his expression was before she continued the story. He shook his head as if he were trying to keep from laughing at himself. She turned back to the Hobbit and continued, "He made it across, onto the banks, but tripped and fell face-first into the mud. His mother scolded him for a good hour while she was cleaning the mud out of his hair."  
  
Cailiosa laughed, and her hand moved from holding onto the saddle to clinging to the back of Legolas's cloak, apparently deciding she could keep up better that way. Legolas looked down at her from the horse, and their eyes met. They smiled at each other for a moment, before Cailiosa looked at the ground, her pale cheeks blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey, Caili, what happened there?" Pippin reached over and gingerly touched the cut on her ear, and pulled his hand back when she winced in pain.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, I guess an arrow just got a little closer than I thought," she replied nonchalantly, pretending as if she'd never noticed it before.  
  
Legolas looked at her incredulously, but decided he was better off not to comment on it. 


End file.
